greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IBHalliwell
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Green Lantern Wiki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 15:36, September 30, 2012 Hi Hi IBHalliwell first off welcome to site and thank you for visting my name is Rod12 an I'm the head admin of the site basically I'm the guy incharge of the whole site. I noticed your question on the Green Lantern Wiki Talk Page about what areas does the site cover and what areas it doesn't cover in the area of Green Lantern. With the Green Lantern Comic Book Universe we real cover everything there isn't real any area of the Green Lantern DC Comics Universe that we don't cover here on the site. Mind you we might not have created all pages here on the site for some Green Lantern DC Comics related pages but overall Green Lantern Comic Book Universe is completely covered here on the site. Now as for Green Lantern in Media we cover the live action and animated Movies on the site. We cover the animated TV Shows like Green Lantern: The Animated Series along with other Green Lantern Appearances in Young Justice and other old DCAU TV Shows. We cover video games as well like the Green Lantern Movie game for excample. As for the Media we don't cover some excamples range from toys, parodies/references appearances in media and Green Lantern Movie Theme Park ride. Overall when it comes to Green Lantern Media to have it appear on the site here it has to complete focus on the Green Lantern Universe or just be a character,team or episode that focuses on the Green Lantern Universe in a show like Young Justice for excample. I hope I helped in answering your questions if not just let me know and send me a message on my talk page. Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi IBHalliwell I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Green Lantern Film Hi IBHalliwell I do agree with you about the Green Lantern Film there should be more Green Lantern Films. The Green Lantern DC Comics Universe is so big it can give endless amounts of stories to tell for more Green Lantern Films. From Rod12